


Don't Want to Miss a Thing

by KillerQueen20



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: After Armageddon't, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, One Shot, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sleeping Together, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Song: I Don't Want to Miss a Thing (Aerosmith)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen20/pseuds/KillerQueen20
Summary: He knows that things can go wrong so he focuses all his attention on capturing every detail of the angel as if it were the last time he went to see him, that he may not be able to see him anymore, that perhaps one distant day he will miss all those details.And he doesn't want to miss anything.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 50





	Don't Want to Miss a Thing

Peace and serenity were what completely dominated the environment. It was too early in the morning, it was about two o'clock, the rising moon shone a clear sky with too many stars to be counted. There was wind, fresh and low, that rocked the treetops, grass, and bushes at a pleasant pace.

He contemplated him as the stars are looked, with absolute fascination, without expecting them to admire you back. Happiness, in the form of a faint smile, possessed him while he watched the sublime creature who rested next to him, without believing that all that was happening to him, and without even daring to blink, believing that, if he closed his eyes, everything would turn out to be a dream and it would vanish, so much good luck was not usual in his life.

Tiredness invades him, but concentration prevented him from falling asleep. All his attention was on him, the serene and peaceful image of Aziraphale engraving in his mind to never forget that moment.

He refuses to sleep, although the breathing of his beloved with the mellifluous sounds of the night will create the sweetest lullaby. No, Crowley makes it his mission to take care of the angel's sleep, because every moment must be treasured and he fears that it will be taken away in a simple blink of an eye, he feared that this moment became an ephemeral memory in his memory.

Aziraphale's soft breathing suddenly stirred, and the blond stirred drowsily in bed, Crowley accommodates himself for the angel's comfort. Aziraphale blinked slowly as he stretched out listening to the heartbeat of the demon mingle with the imperturbability of the night. Accustoming his eyes to the darkness, he turned to his side and finds the redhead admiring him in the night gloom, with the bright amber gaze mingling in the darkness.

"Crowley ..." he murmurs hoarsely. "You're here ..."

"Of course," he says quietly. He takes Aziraphale and draws him close to him, pressing him against his chest as a way to feel his candor. "Where else I could be?"

"Still awake, any nightmares?" He asks, stroking his face.

Crowley wanted to say yes, that nightmares were continuous companions of his dreams, always appearing and taking away what he loved most, that that was the reason he always remained awake, seeking to evade nightmares, clinging to reality by protecting the only thing good in your life. And the only good thing in his life was him. But he only held his breath

"I couldn't sleep," he replied briefly.

"I see. Do you want me to hug you?" Asks Aziraphale in a murmur.

Why did he sound so doubtful? Of course, he would. If that was what he wanted, he would do it. Anything that made him happy would do it, he hoped Aziraphale already knew by that time.

"If that's what you want…" he answers and grasps his arms to Aziraphale's body, allowing him to lie against his chest, allowing him to relax with the soft beats his heart emitted. The angel said nothing, enjoying his company.

"And why couldn't you sleep?" He asked after a while of silence.

"I was taking care that you slept well."

"If you stay with me, I will always be fine," Aziraphale simply says, Crowley knows that there were thousands of meanings behind that answer, and they all served to appease his restless and nervous soul.

Crowley kisses him, causing Aziraphale to close his eyes. The two held each other, holding their breaths slowly and calmly, enjoying the stillness of the night.

"I love you ..." Aziraphale whispered while calm and the company were plunging him into a deep sleep. Crowley sighed, hugged him harder and kissed his forehead.

"Well, I adore you."

He whispered it, but it felt as if he had proclaimed it to the four winds. When Aziraphale heard that, he smiled a small smile on his lips, his heart calmed, as well as his mind, and everything in his being was absolute peace.

He fell asleep, deep and calmly, with that smile and stillness that only happy and full people can have. Crowley watched him for a moment, impressed that he looked even more charming than before, and without realizing it, he blinked heavily, closing his eyes for more than an instant.

He smiles because you are determined; he is going to protect him no matter what he may lose along the way because whenever he was well, he would have won the battle, he knows that things can go wrong so he focuses all his attention on capturing every detail of the angel as if it were the last time he went to see him, the fear of losing him before the ephemeral and short time was pressured him to drink his essence so that he recorded in his memory his laughter, his kisses, the sound of his breathing, how his lips pronounce his name unwittingly in his dreams because he unconsciously knows that things may change, that he may not be able to see him anymore, that perhaps one distant day he will miss all those details.

And he doesn't want to miss anything.


End file.
